It Can't Be True
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: SOmeone finds out that the Cullen's are vampires. See who and how.


Jessica'sPOV

I have just recently moved in to Mike's house. Yes, you heard it, Mike's. I am a bride to be and we thought we would move out of our parents houses and get our own place. While Mike was a work he told me to get some groceries to pack our new refrigerator that was go delivered yesterday. So I was just now getting into the car that Mike bought me with the money he had.

I hated the car. It was a piece of shit. The highest speed was a little under fifty miles an hour. The paint was chipping off of the body and it was rusting. It would stall out of no where and it back fired. The worst car ever to exist. I don't even want to know where it came from. Probably a junkyard for free. Of course, me being a sweet and caring person I didn't tell him how much I despise this car... Yet.

I turned the key and the damn thing back fired then started slowly. The engine grinding then shutting down. I turned the key again and I did the same thing. I turned it one more time, completely fed up with this car and I've only had it for a week. It started so I backed up out of the small paved driveway and headed through the neighborhood that we live it. I went to the store and as I pulled into the parking lot the car stalled. I had cars honking up me as the car didn't start up three times, then when it did I pushed on the gas to much and jerked forward. I slammed on the brakes and eased up on the gas. I slowly pulled into the parking space and, actually shut the car off.

I was embarrassed with the thing so I sighed as I stepped out. I saw the car that was next to me as I allowed my eyes to leave the ground. Great, Bella's Ferrari that Edward bought her. Why couldn't Mine have bough me something like that? Something cool, something fast. Not a hunk of junk.

So I know the queen of the Cullen's will be here and she'll probably be mean to me. But that's not like Bella, she use to be sweet, but then Edward left and she turned all goth and slipped away, like I care. But Mike was always so obsessed with her, even then. Edward comes back and shes all normal again. They get married and she thinks shes queen bee. Well I got a newsflash for her, no new comer is going to take over my life, just because she get the hot hunk of the whole Washington state. He'll have to get tired of her eventually, she's to nice. I'm going to be waiting right behind her. I can be the mean girl he wants.

I was half tempted to 'accidentally' let my swing open and scratch the door, but they probably have cameras hidden somewhere to catch that kind of vandalism. Whatever. I just walked into the store without a backwards glance at the car. Maybe with my luck I won't even see Bella.

I grabbed a cart and pushed it in front of me. I was walking up and down the isles, picking out the things we would need and things I wanted. I was half way through the store, in the freezer section when I saw her long brown hair and her new pale skin. I have always wondered why her skin turned lighter. I mean, I know she was pale to start out with, but now, she's like, _pale._ Maybe she had like a skin replacement or something that involves a lot of money.

She was pushing a cart with a screaming kid walking next to her. The kid stopped then pointed at me and smiled evilly. That made Bella turn around. She spotted me and smiled brightly, waving. She turned around and came my way.

"Hi Jess. How have you been?" He new sing song voice asked?

"Why did you change so much. I mean, the new skin, the new voice. Was it something that you bought with Edwards money. Is that why you married him? For his money?" I never said I was a nice person.

"No, I would never do that to Edward. I love him." She deafened herself.

"Yeah, you love his money." I put my hands on my waist and glared, "Or maybe his body. I mean I bet you get great action with a model body like that. I would do all I could to have him in my hands. Is that the same with you? Is that why you married him, Isabella?"

"No, Jess. I love Edward for Edward. He is my life I would never use him in such ways. I would die before I did that. If I didn't love him I wouldn't be married to him and we would have this beautiful child." I looked down at the little kid, the one that looked at me. She was smiling again in that evil manner that made me what to go run away with my tail tucked between my legs. Oh my, and this was like a 10 year old.

Wait! A ten year old!? Bella and Edward haven't been married for more then 2 years. That kid can't be ten and if she is it can't be theirs. But it has Bella's eyes and Edward's hair, so it has to be. But no, it can't be.

"Yeah, okay. That kid can't be yours, Bella. The kids like ten and you and Edward have been together for only two years." Bella's eyes widened and I heard her whisper under her breath, "So, whos kid is it? Someones kid you stole?"

"Um, no, she was adopted." I could tell she was lying through her teeth.

"Where you ever told that you are the worst lair? Ever need lessons don't call me." I smirked.

"I have stuff I can't tell you. Just leave it at that." Bella said in a final tone.

"What? Your a vampire or something. Screw the crap Bella, tell me." I demanded, stepping in front of her.

"That's enough!" Bella growled and I mean she growled _growled. _

"You know what, maybe I don't even care. So fuck you, Bella." I said and walked away, past her.

The little girl whispered and I heard it clearly, "Does she know where vampires, mommy?"

"No, I think she's clueless." Bella laughed and I heard their cart squeak as the walked the other way.

Okay, I always knew something was up with the Cullen, but them being vampires? No way! This is totally some new gossip that is so being spread. I can see it now! This gossip is going to hit the papers! Even tv! _Vampires in the small town of Forks._

**This is bad, but this is one night work. SO it guess it could be good. This is for The Two Side of Twilight forum, if you liked it you can go vote, or if you want to read more that are similar to this then go on, get a move on. :) Review!**


End file.
